Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a container with a pull tab having a deformable formation, a tamper evident feature for a container, and a method for forming a container. Embodiments of the invention relate to containers with a pull tab that can be used in the food industry for storing, transporting, and showing foodstuffs.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there are many different types of containers used in the food industry for storing, transporting and showing foodstuffs on the shelves in shops and markets. One problem prevalent in supermarkets is that customers will occasionally attempt to obtain access to the contents of food containers to taste or examine the foods. This is clearly undesirable since this action could cause contamination of the foodstuffs and furthermore, other customers do not wish to buy the affected products. Several tamper-evident containers have been devised to address this problem.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,145,088 and 5,507,406 disclose known solutions, but it has been found that these and other conventional tamper-evident containers have various drawbacks in terms of cost and manufacture, and also that significant proportions of important parts of the container and/or cover are destroyed when the cover is opened for the first time.